Two Halves Make a Whole
by Sounder'sFemme
Summary: On a nightly patrol for new safe houses to bust, Blade encounters a teenage girl. He knows that there is something different about her and brings her back to the shop. What is the mysterious secret about this girl's past. What makes her so special.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

"The teenage girl who could have only been 16 skirted along the alleyways as she tried to avoid being seen. "Hey girlie. I know you're around here somewhere. I can smell ya," a man who looked no more than 33 called out as he followed the teen. As he followed her, he noticed that her footsteps not only became more erratic, but she seemed to be having trouble. She kept stopping and leaning against walls and the like as well as shaking her head a lot, which increased the strength of her scent in the air.  
"Leave me alone," she whined softly to herself as she shook her head again before collapsing into a heap in an alleyway silently sobbing.

"_**You are an idiot! I can't believe that I am stuck hiding in your mind,"**_ another voice raged within the girl's head as she continued to cry. _**"Stop sobbing like a baby. What would our father think? Now let me out. I know that whatever the fuck is chasing us is NOT HUMAN!" **_The voice screamed in her mind.  
"I can't," the girl wailed as she looked up to see her pursuer standing in front of her.

"Well hello there girly," he chuckled as he grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet.

"What...What do you want?" She sobbed.  
"Nothing much," he smirked showing fangs.  
"_**See. What did I tell you. You are a fucking idiot. Now let me out so I can save our asses,**_" the voice inside her head growled.  
"Fine. You're free," the girl whispered before her whole demeanor changed along with her appearance. Her ice blue eyes turned black while her teeth sharpened and she grew claws. She also seemed more like a cornered animal.

_**"It was a big mistake to come after me**_," the girl stated in the voice that was once in her head while baring her teeth in a snarl.

"Woah. I've never seen that before," the man exclaimed as she attempted to bite him. "But it doesn't matter," he growled showing his fangs as he made a move to grab her again.

_**"Not. Going. To. Happen**_," she snarled as she flew at him in an attempt to rake him with her claws, but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground.

"Now you listen here you little bitch. I was going to be nice and knock you out before I did this. But since you've been difficult, I've decided to let you feel the pain," the man growled as his mouth descended towards her neck.

With a strangled scream she launched herself away from the man as the black in her eyes swirled around and fully took over while a feral growl started in her throat.

"_**I was being nice before. But now, you are a dead motherfucker,"**_ she snarled as she jumped up onto a ledge where she crouched ready to spring if he made a move.

"What the hell are you?" He asked as he took a good look at her a little wary of her now that he knew she wasn't just a normal human.

_**"I'm a nightmare to most,"**_ she chuckled roughly as she watched him intently, until he jumped at her catching her off guard.

"Not bad girlie. But you'll have to do a lot better," the man stated before biting her neck after he got past her claws.

_**"You fucker,"**_ she growled as she caught his stomach with one hand while the other came up to hold her neck

"Well well. What have I got here. A suck addict showdown," a mocking voice interrupted before the man in front of her burst into flames with a final scream revealing a black man with tribal tatoos, leather clothing, and packing several weapons.

"_**Wha-...**_What the hell. What was he?" The girl asked a little scared as she gagged on the smell while the black receded from the whites of her eyes and settled on her iris.

"The same thing as you bitch," the man stated with a small smile showing his own small set of fangs before shooting her with a silver stake to the heart.

She screamed in pain and surprise as she felt the stake pierce her heart. _**"What the fuck was that for!"**_ She screeched as she pulled out the stake and watched as she started healing. "Wait. _**Do I smell garlic?"**_

"You should be dead right now. I shot you with a silver stake coated in essence of garlic. I know it hit your heart," the man stated as he looked at her curiously from behind his shades.

_**"Of course it didn't. I'm a hard bitch to kill**_," she growled as she glared at him.

"Care to tell me why you look like them but don't smell like them?"

"I don't even know what they are."

"Vampires. That's what ash pile here was."/p

_**"I knew there was something off about him. Oh well looks like my time is up,"**_ she stated as she felt the iron control of her normal side begin to drag her back into the shackles of her mind. Her eyes went back to their icy color as her teeth and claws returned to normal. Her demeanor also shifted, she no longer seemed like a cornered animal.

"Okay so vampires exist. Then why the hell did you shoot me?" She asked as she looked at him with her unnerving eyes.

"What the hell happened to the teeth and claws?" The man asked as he relaxed a little sensing no threat from the girl now.

"You are no threat to me now. The animal can be locked away again," the girl stated blankly as she looked at him before shivering as a breeze blew by. "She did say it would be cold tonight," she chuckled lightly before shivering harder as a strong wind came up and pushed her a little.

"So if you aren't a vampire. What are you?" The man asked mockingly.

"You've heard of mutants right? Well I'm a feral, much like Sabertooth. Actually...no you don't need to know that," the girl mumbled as she almost said something that usually scared people away from her.

"Well. That would explain a few things now wouldn't it," the man chuckled as he watched her shiver again.

"You cold?" He asked lifting an eyebrow as he watched her.

"Yeah. But...woah. Dizzy," the girl stated as she stumbled a little clutching her neck tighter as it started to burn. "It should be healed by now," she hissed as she collapsed to the ground. "Ow..." was the last mumbled complaint before her eyes glazed over.


	2. Meet Whistler

When he saw the teen collapse, Blade became a little worried. He had watched as her heart had healed from literally being staked. "The old man isn't going to be happy about this," he grumbled to himself as he walked over and picked up the girl finding her to be surprisingly light. "Child. You need to eat something," he stated looking down at her as he walked to his car. Opening the passenger door, he gently set her in the seat before buckling the seat belt around her. As he got in his car he closed the door and started the engine. "We'll see how Whistler deals with you," he mumbled to himself as he drove through the back streets of San Francisco back to his current base of operations.

When he arrived, Blade was greeted by the sight of Whistler's tired face. "So. You're bringing in stray kittens?" He questioned a little worse for wear as he limped up to the now parked car.

"She's been bitten," was the blunt reply as he opened the passenger door and pulled her out.

"Then why didn't you kill her?"

"Tried. I shot her heart with a silver and garlic stake. She didn't like it much. Ripped it out and quickly healed. Right in front of me."

"Well then why did you bring her here to begin with?"

"Not human. Not even a suck addict. She's a feral," Blade said before elaborating at the Whistler's confused expression, "a mutant. She mentioned one named Sabertooth. That's where her abilities lie."

"Sabertooth. The maniac that's over in New York terrorizing people."

"I don't know about him. All I know is that she needs help. The fucker she was having a showdown with bit her," Blade stated as walked over to a table and set her down on it.

"Why the fuck are you putting her down?!"

"Because we need to make sure she doesn't turn," Blade said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Fine. Just don't expect her to make it," Whistler stated as he limped over to his tools so that he could grab the garlic injection. "Don't forget that this is just a prototype serum," he stated as he pulled the cap off of the syringe before sticking it in her neck on the opposite side of where she had been bit.

"I know," Blade growled as watched the girl stiffen up before beginning to thrash around her claws extending and narrowly missing Whistler's arm.

"Hold her down Blade!" Whistler yelled as he stepped back to avoid the thrashing girl's claws while Blade stepped in and put a hand on her stomach before applying pressure to hold her down. When her movements stopped and the obvious sound of something burning ceased, Blade removed his hand. "Well that was an unexpected effect," Whistler stated a little surprised by the girl's bodily reaction to the serum.

"She does have one hell of a bite," Blade stated as he looked at his arms to see that she had pretty well shredded the skin.

"And I called her a kitten," Whistler chuckled, "more like a cougar."

"You haven't even seen the teeth on her," Blade stated as he watched her claws once again recede back to a normal length.

"Don't tell me the kid's got fangs."

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Blade chuckled as he picked up the girl and walked her up to his room.

When she finally came to, the girl sat up groaning slightly as the light assaulted her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Let me out. We are somewhere that we don't know. Let me out as a precaution," her animal side growled as she was allowed control. She restrained her claws, but was unable to prevent the shift in her eyes and teeth. As she looked around the room, she noticed that there was sparse furnishings; however the most obvious observation was that the whole room carried the distinct smell of the man from the previous night. "Well that explains a lot. I do remember falling before everything went black," she mumbled as she got off the bed noticing that the coat Blade had worn the previous night was draped over her. She quickly folded it, leaving it on the bed before flitting about the room. As she went about the room, she found a small altar or shrine that was pristine and a sword that was still sheathed. "Looks like they move around a lot," she stated as she took a moment to smell the room once again, noticing that they had only been there for possibly a month. She quickly spun around at the sound of someone limping towards her.

"We do," Whistler stated as he looked at her eyes noticing that the iris was black. "That your normal eye color?"

"Depends on who you're talking to," she stated cryptically as she crouched a little baring her teeth in a feral smirk.

"So you do have fangs," he stated a little surprised. "He said you could when you felt threatened. No wonder why he thought you were a bloodsucker" Whistler chuckled harshly before coughing.

"You feeling okay..." the girl asked as she scented the air again. "Cancer?" she asked quizzically as she took another deep breath, this time through her mouth which was slightly open allowing her small Jacob's Organ to scent the air.

"That's pretty fast. Took Blade a little longer to smell it," Whistler commented a little impressed by her quick observation. "Then again he's only half," he mumbled as his hand moved to where his gun was hidden.

"Could you drop the gun and kick it away from you a little. Then we can have a peaceful conversation. You and the other," the girl asked in a slightly strained voice as she tried to avoid forcefully removing the gun from the man's possession.

Whistler watched as the black of the girl's iris started to swirl around chaotically, occasionally returning back to the iris. "Why should I? I don't like the look of your eyes."

Her lip lifted in a snarl before she shook her head. "I am trying. Not to. Forcefully. Take. Your. Gun," she growled harshly.

"Oh. So you don't like my weapon. Can you smell the garlic?" Whistler chuckled as he tossed his gun off to the side keeping his silver knife with him.

"Don't like guns. Hurt like a bitch. I know you still have the knife. I don't care about that," she stated as she relaxed a lot straightening up while retreating to the back of her consciousness. Her teeth and nails once again became normal while her eyes looked like someone had opened a drain and drained out all the black but her pupil.

"So this is you normally. Didn't expect the eyes," Whistler stated as he walked over.

"Wait before I forget. Where am I?" She asked as she took a step back.

Whistler looked a little surprised at the change in her voice. "Well. I can't tell you exactly where we are, it's just some abandoned warehouse in California."

"Okay. So do you guys do this often, stay in old warehouses?"

"Yes," Whistler stated defensively.

"Cool. Just wondering if this was a normal occurrence or something abnormal that you did just because I was here," she stated as she relaxed her shoulders and sent a calming mental wave to her animal. 'I still want you to be on alert.'

"Of course you do. I'm always alert."

"Well then come on. I guess I should introduce you and Blade formally. I'm Whistler by the way. Abraham Whistler," Whistler stated as he turned and limped out of the room. "You coming," he called over his shoulder when she didn't follow, not even turning around.

"Oh. Yeah," she replied a little surprised at his request quickly skipping out the door.

"You're a little strange. Considering that you look and act mostly normal," Whistler stated.

"Just had to try and blend in. When I'm around family I really cut loose," she chuckled as she followed him to a large area that had been cleared. The animal in her mind sensed another nearby and listened for where they were. "So is Blade hiding in the rafters somewhere?" She asked innocently as she glanced up and caught a blur of movement in the corner of her eye.

"Don't know. All I know is that he's out here somewhere," Whistler stated as he walked over to his chair and sat down heavily. "Blade. Why don't you come greet our guest," Whistler called out loudly as he turned his portable smelting station on.

"Don't tell me he's scared of a little girl," she laughed. "Oh the insults my family would..." she hesitated as Blade dropped down right behind her. So when she attempted to spin around she collided with his chest. "Use," she finished as she stumbled from the small collision.

"I don't appreciate you talking about me like I can't hear you," he stated with a small glare.

"Got you out of the rafters ya bat," she teased as she took a step back to get a better look at him. "Nice look you got there. Kinda like my daddy. Just screams to stay away from him, but people just call him freak and try to kill him."

"I can relate," Blade deadpanned as he continued to glare at her.

"Blade. Ask the pretty little lady her name," Whistler called from his work station.

"So. Got a name?"

"Yeah. It's Chriselda, but you can call me Chris," she sated laughing at the look she received. "It was my mon's idea. My dad would have just given me a simple name like Belle," she stated before shuddering in an attempt to shake off bad memories of her mother.

"Don't tell me you're cold," Blade teased as he watched her eyes cloud over before returning to normal.

"And if I was. Would you be a gentleman and offer me your coat?" She teased as she looked up at him.

Whistler smirked at her liking her easygoing spunk that lay over a vicious animal. "You've got guts kid. I'll give you that, but I wouldn't suggest teasing him. He may keep it under control, but he's as much of an animal as you," he warned.

"She's just a kid. I'd go easy on her," Blade stated smirking at the aggravated sound she made.

"I am nineteen. Thank you very much. Just because I look like I'm sixteen doesn't mean I'm any less of a fighter," Chris huffed in annoyance.

"Wow. You do not look like you're nineteen at all," Whistler commented as he turned to look at her his greying hair framing his face making him look older than he really was.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask earlier. Whistler what type of cancer do you have?"

"How do you know he has cancer?"

"I could smell it. It just smells like a really bad disease to me. Just curious what type of cancer he has, that way no matter what happens I know what to expect."

"You don't need to know."

"Lung," Whistler stated gruffly as he watched her tilt her head to the side as if listening to something. "What's up kid?"

"Are you guys expecting company?"

"No. How could you hear them before I did?"

"I sensed a presence and then listened," she stated as her eyes swirled black for a moment before going back to blue. "You are to stay locked...up," she mumbled as her head snapped to the left causing her long hair to fly about her in an arc. "You two continue a normal conversation," she whispered to Blade as she changed allowing the animal out.

"I'm going to check it out. I promise not to kill anyone," she hissed as she slunk off into the the mess of shelving before quickly climbing up to the rafters.


	3. Uninvited Guests

An: Hey people. First off I went back and changed Chriselda's age by one year she was supposed to be 19 yeah sorry my phone and iPod didn't communicate properly. Second, I was just wondering what you people thought of my story so far. So if you could please comment/review that would be awesome. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Just a warning, this chapter is brutal. It depicts a graphic death (Of course it is a vampire death). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

As she climbed around in the rafters, Chris kept swiveling her head before finally settling on one spot. She quickly flew between the rafters towards the presence. "Hello," she she said surprising the vampire on the rafter in front of her before giving a feral smile showing her teeth.

"Who are you?" The vampire demanded as he spun around to look at her.

"Just a drifter. Wandering through the area using this place as a refuge."

"Funny. I was told that our target was male," the vampire stated as he looked her up and down admiring her body. "I could always spare you if you wanted to make a deal," he said leering at her.

"Don't think for a second that I would allow something like that," she growled as she landed next to the vampire digging her claws into his windpipe sealing any sound from coming out before tearing it out. "That'll teach you to come around here searching for people," she hissed as she searched for signs of the others the blood sucker had spoke of.

Down below on the ground, Blade asked Whistler about some new weapons. "So what's the new type of bullet you had in mind?"

"A lot like your normal hollow point, but this one has a nasty surprise. There's garlic in the hollow point. So not only do they explode on contact, but they spray garlic," Whistler chuckled as he showed Blade one of the bullets he had been working on.

Blade gave a small look of surprise at the bullets that were there. "So this has been your project lately?"

"Yes. You need the best tools at your disposal. I just don't know how well they work," Whistler stated before coughing.

"You need to stop smoking those cigarettes...old man," Blade stated seriously, but was not able to resist a small playful jab at his mentor. While they talked, he was listening to anything out of the ordinary in the warehouse. He heard the light gurgle from the vampire that had it's throat ripped out by Chris.

Back up in the rafters Chris was just on her way to her third blood sucker when suddenly her senses went wild. She could hear, smell, see, and taste everything. "Shit not again." She hissed as her pupils expanded and contracted rapidly while her nose flared.

"Dad did say puberty was a bitch. But to screw with our senses and make us hyper aware. Fuck," her human half muttered as she felt herself slip off the metal beam as her sweat slicked it. "Uh. Heeeeelp."

"Working on it," the animal growled as she flipped her body around like a cat and landed crouched on the cement floor with a small crack issuing from her bones. "Fuck," she growled in pain as she felt her bones begin to heal on their own. Luckily for her the pain chased away her erratically behaving senses. "Show's over! Blade it's your turn there's three of them!" Chris yelled pain lacing her voice as she rolled to her side to allow her bones to heal before getting up. Unfortunately the vampire that she was going to go for before her senses messed up decided to go after her.

"Well well. What have we here? A little girl playing the part of an adult," the vampire teased as she bared her fangs.

Chris' body immediately reacted. Her teeth and claws became sharper while the black in her eyes completely took over. "I. Am. Not. The. Child. You. Think. I. Am," she growled lowly as she crouched completely ignoring the pain from her legs as the healing bones ground against one another.

"Ooh. Kitty has claws. You going to knead on me little kitty?" The vampire laughed as Chris bared her fangs while a snarl erupted from her throat.

"I am not some kitten to be toyed with. I am the daughter of Sabertooth," she continued to snarl as she pushed off the ground from on her side and tackled the vampire's legs. "And just because I look young, doesn't mean that I won't kill you!" She half yelled as she pulled herself on top of the vampire before pulling apart his ribs and ripping out his throat a smile of feral delight at killing overtaking her face as his blood splattered on her. Her smile turned into more of a demented Cheshire cat smile as she reached in and ripped out the vampire's heart causing him to turn to ash.

She had not been aware of the echoes of gunshots until the animal had calmed down enough for her to realize what she had done. She also became aware of Blade standing not to far away from her, within eyesight of her. "So that's what you didn't deem as important for me to know. Who your father is," Blade growled with a disapproving scowl as he walked towards her his gun still smoking from the new rounds.

Chris hung her head sadly as the animal retreated to the back of her mind ashamed of what it had done. "Yes. I didn't want you to know. Most would shun me just because I'm a mutant, but then I show this side of me or I tell them who my father is. They usually ignore me or attempt to kill me. Like my mother" she whispered sadly as she looked up at Blade, tears in her eyes. "Please. Don't hate me," she pleaded as the tears fell. "I...I don't have a...anywhere to go to. A...At least to get b...better," she sniffed as she tried to stop her tears.

"So you've been trying to get better? Whatever better means for you," Blade asked gruffly.

"Y...Yes," she sniffed as the tears kept coming. "I...I don't want to be like my brother o...or my father."

"So you're not his only child?"

"N...No. I'm the f...fourth."

"Okay. Well you can explain everything when you're no longer crying. Go ahead and go back to the room Whistler first found you in...Actually on second thought, I'll show you the shower. You need to get that blood off of you," Blade said gruffly as he felt his heart squeeze painfully at this child crying. He didn't want to show it but he had already found a soft spot in his heart for her.

"Tha...Thank you," she whispered hoarsely as she was able to stop the tears, but her throat still felt constricted.

"Well then. You going to stay on the floor all night?" Blade asked sarcastically, trying to mask his concern for her.

"No," she said slightly reassured that he didn't make a big deal about her sudden breakdown. As she got up, her legs suddenly buckled underneath her, causing her to collapse in a heap on the ground with a small cry of pain. "Crap. I forgot about that," she hissed in pain as she felt the bones snap once again, the sound audible to Blade.

"What was that?"

"Ummmm. My bones. Just give me a moment, I just need to rest a little and let them heal. I fell from the stupid rafters, so my legs broke. Oops," she said with a chuckle before wincing at the movement in her legs.

"You need a doctor," Blade stated blankly as he watched her face twist in pain and anger.

"No. No doctors. I'll be fine," she ground out as she straightened her legs and made sure that the bones would line up properly.

"I'll just have Whistler look at you then," Blade amended as he holstered his gun before crouching and picking her up princess style.

"Put."

"Me."

"Down," she growled while simultaneously restraining the animal. She soon ended up with one eye black while the other remained blue.

"Calm down. We don't bite," he chuckled as he took her back to where Whistler was waiting with a shotgun. "Watch her. She fell and broke her legs, refuses to go to a doctor."

"Why should she. She's a feral, let her body deal with it. I think that she just needs food and rest," Whistler commented as he looked at her expression and saw her eyes. "What the hell did you do to her, she looks like she's about to go crazy on you and kill ya."

"Well that would be a preemptive idea on my part. but I don't want to and I'll tell you my story later. All I want to do is take a shower, eat, and take a nice long cat nap," Chris stated with a pointed look at Blade.

"Fine just let him at least take a look at your legs."

"Fine. But when he gets a bone shard to the hand, it's not my fault."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My body can't use the bone fragments from when they shattared, so my body tends to forcefully eject them."

"Good to know," Whistler stated with a raise of his brows. "Let me have a look at your legs anyways," he said as he gestured for Blade to set her down on the table she was on the previous night. "Well it looks like all I really need to do is reset your bones and put you in a splint for the healing time," he stated as he grabbed each leg in turn and did just that.

"Fuck!" Chris exclaimed as she felt the bone shards shift around in her leg one decided to lodge itself in her muscle.

"Sorry. Now we'll just leave them alone until you're fully healed," Whistler stated as he stepped back and went back to his work station to think.

"You still want that shower?"

"Obviously. Just let me get a stronger fix rhan the last one I had," she responded as she shifted around until she was comfortable. "You know Blade. You aren't that bad. When I first met you I thought that I might end up hating your guts, but that isn't the case. I'm quite happy that you are nothing like my first impression of you," Chris stated as her eyelids drooped. "It's been a long day, I just wish that I could have at least had breakfast," she yawned as she let herself drift off into sleep.

"Sleep well," Blade whispered as he grabbed a sheet and draped it over her.

"You're getting soft."

"I know. You aren't much better," Blade retorted as he walked over to Whistler. "When she wakes up tell me. I've had a long night," Blade mumbled as he walked up to his room.

"Yeah get some sleep while you can kid."


	4. Spill It

An: This is just a chapter full of confessions. There is mentions of abuse, suicide, guilt, and a few other things. Read and enjoy, more of a filler to tell you about her life. Not all of it though. There has to be a few scares left for the guys.

When Chriselda woke up, it was still daylight. "At least I didn't sleep all day," she mumbled as she stretched and sat up, noticing the sheet. Next she looked at her legs and found them completely healed with a few pieces of bone lying around them. "knew that there was bone shards," she mumbled with a small smirk.

"Oh good you're awake. I'll go wake Blade," Whistler stated as he came around the corner. "Blade get up. She just got up!" He yelled as he limped over to the room Blade had taken up. "Blade get your ass up. She's awake!" He yelled banging on the door to Blade's room.

"I'm up old man," Blade's muffled voice came though the door.

"Well then get out here," Whistler mocked as he walked back over to his work station.

When Blade came out of his room, he immediately walked over to check on Chriselda. "I see that you're doing much better," he commented as he took in her appearance, noticing that her eyes were darker. They were no longer like ice, they now looked like the dark depths of the open ocean.

"I feel better. Though I could do with some food," she answered just as her stomach voiced its complaints.

"First you're going to take that shower," he stated as he turned and walked away. "After your shower and food I want an explanation," he stated bluntly. "I want to know who you really are. Family, friends, abilities, everything. Whistler needs to hear as well so I'll pull him away from his work for that."

"Oooh. Ya wanna get ta know me better," Chris teased as she gracefully leaped off of the table and landed with a slight bend in her knees. When she saw him turn around with a furious look in his eyes she rolled her eyes. "I'm just teasing you. Jeez. Learn to take a joke."

"I don't joke. Now come on," he growled as he turned and continued until they were outside. "There you go. Soap is in the rack. The towels are-Never mind I'll grab them for you," Blade stated as he walked over to a hidden room and grabbed two towels and a washcloth. "I'll leave you to it," he said as he walked back into the building.

"Well at least there's running water," she sighed as she started the water and jumped at how cold it was. "You could have told me it was fucking FREEZING!" she yelled as she grabbed the soap and quickly started scrubbing her skin. She faintly heard the distinct sound of laughter from inside the building. She quickly finished her cold shower and started drying herself off. "You fuckers," she growled loudly as she walked back into the building still shivering from the water.

"You look...Better," Blade chuckled as he watched her shiver.

"Fuck you," she growled as she rubbed her arms with her hands to warm up.

"Water a little cold?" Whistler chuckled as he took in her furious face.

"Shut up," she grumbled as she walked over to the table she had woke up on and sat on it.

"I'm guessing that you know why I want you here Whistler?"

"Yeah. You want my life story. I can tell you one thing, it's long and tragic," she stated heavily as she closed her eyes.

"Can't be much better than ours," Whistler stated as he watched her open her eyes revealing her demons for a moment before she blinked and they were gone.

"Well. Where should I start for you guys?"

"How about the beginning," Blade prompted as he watched her closely not wanting any more surprises.

"Okay. When a man and a woman love each other-"

"Not. That," Blade growled as he glared at her.

"Well. That is her beginning," Whistler chuckled, but quickly stopped as he was reminded of his own lost family.

"Fine. Killjoy," she mumbled. "So it really started when my mom helped my dad out of a sticky situation. My poor old man didn't even realize that she was his future mate," she chuckled before stopping with a growl. "Yeah. That bitch never cared for me. She loved my older brothers just not me. Wait...I'm getting off track. So after she helped him, he kept coming back to try and show his love for her. He really showed it one night when he was going to give her flowers. He arrived on her porch and heard her silently crying inside her house as well as smelled her blood."

"So you get your senses from your dad? I know he's a feral, but I don't understand the mate thing."

"I will explain later. Now can I continue. I'm pretty sure you want to be done before dark. So as I was saying, he could hear and smell that. He then heard another man quietly threatening her. Needless to say her poor door payed the price, but he saved her life, though he did brutally murder the man threatening the woman he saw as his mate. Ferals become extremely protective of what is theirs," she explained with a shrug. "So after he saved her life, and explained what he was and what she was, they got married. After that, there was first my brothers. Hannibal, my dad really liked that name for him. It works too, he's a feral like dad, but he's even more of an animal, dad isn't a big fan of him sometimes. He literally looks like an animal. Small muzzle and all. Derek is a normal human, my mom completely doted on him. Hemming he's another mutant, though he has a complete iron grip on his animal, he can make whatever animal changes are required without losing it. Then there's me, my mom didn't like me when I started getting older. I look like a normal human, except for when I let my animal loose," she stated as she felt painful memories resurface.

"So there's a few in your family. Got any other siblings before we get to the good stuff?"

"Lyco and Lyca. They're fraternal twins. They were born prematurely. They actually had to be surgically removed from my mother's corpse after she...after she committed suicide," she said attempting to keep her emotions masked, but failed as a few tears escaped her eyes. She swiped at them angrily sniffing as she was able to stop them. "Lyco is a mutant, he can turn into a wolf. Lyca, she's just a normal human. Exactly what my mother wanted," she stated angrily. "Lyco is incredibly overprotective of his little human sister Lyca. Then again all of us are protective of our human siblings as well as one another," she chuckled as she remembered the many times Hannibal had gotten in trouble with the wrong people and they had to bail him out. "We usually have to save one of us a year from dying. We're just a buch of crazy idiots," she chuckled at the incredulous looks on Blade and Whistler's faces.

"So if one of you is dying or something. What would you do? Take them to the hospital?" Whistler asked a little intrigued.

"Simple blood transfusion. Works for all of us," she responded seemingly unfazed by the thought of one of her sibilings on their deathbed.

"Simple. That is hard to do especially when it is needed fast. Plus do you use your own blood?"

"Yup. All the ferals in the family carry a special set of supplies to quickly and easily make the transfusion," she stated as she reached under her shirt and untied some tubes from around her waist. "Here's the needle we use for ourselves," she pointed at a black capped needle, "and here's the one that receives the blood. A friend developed the system for us. He based it on the simple principles of veins. This way the blood only flows one way." She glanced at Blade for a moment as if considering something before shaking her head.

'Don't you dare,' the animal snarled in her head.

'I only thought of it you bitch,' Chris hissed back. "So any questions on that," she asked a little to cheerfully.

"I know that's not all. Tell us about your mother and your outbursts," Blade demanded as he crossed his arms.

"My mom isn't a nice subject," she grumbled, her eyes darkening. "So I'll explain the outbursts," she stated as she shook her head clearing away the darkness. "So usually me and my animal have an agreement. But sometimes when I lose my control over her or I am hurt beyond what my mind can handle, she completely takes over. Needless to say, she's a ruthless and brutal killer. You saw her take that bitch down," she stated with a look at Blade.

"Yeah. That was. Different," he stated a little uncomfortable with the way Whistler was watching him.

"Yeah. I try not to let that happen, but sometimes shit just happens and I end up making a complete fuckup of things," she chuckled.

"Well. You did find a way to kill them without using stakes, silver, garlic, or sunlight. Though it is not the way I would usually go, it is a way when the situation gets really desperate," Blade stated a little unnerved by what he had just said.

"And how exactly did she kill that vampire?" Whistler demanded angrily as he was cut out of the loop.

"Ummmm..." Blade trailed off but was quickly saved by Chris.

""Well...I kind of tore open her ribcage and ripped out her heart," she said a little sheepishly. "Well the animal did. I had one of my outbursts."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Whistler was throughly impressed. Not only had she killed a vampire without knowing how to really kill them, but she had done it with broken legs. "Well I'm impressed. Color me impressed," he stated after a moment to process everything.

"I must admit that it is cool, but there is the fact that I completely lost it. I don't like, nor is it healthy for me to lose it," she stated as she suddenly sat up straight which caused her back to release several loud pops. "Much better," she sighed as she relaxed and caught a glimpse of the dusk that was settling outside. "Well. As much as I would love to continue the story, you might want to get ready to do your night thing," she stated gesturing to the darness that was quickly enveloping the outside world.

"She has a point. If you go out, I'll give her the rundown. Plus I want to talk with her in private," Whistler stated seriously while looking her in the eye.

"Okay. Just let me take a micro nap while you wait for him to leave," she stated as she curled up like a cat on the table before closing her eyes. When she heard the sound of the car start up, she suddenly jolted awake completely alert before relaxing as she saw Blade drive away. "Good hunting," she chuckled as she remembered all the times she had told her father the same thing. "Now all I need to do is find that old man," she grumbled as she leaped off the table doing a flip midair and landing crouched like a cat. She quickly stood before going off to find Whistler.

An: Hey people. I see that you have viewed my previous chapters. So this just leaves me with one big question.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	5. Let's Talk

**An. I am so sorry that it's taken me so long but I have been busy and had major writers block but I am hoping to get at least one more chapter for this story and one for each of my other stories in soon. Hope you people enjoy this little filler bit. Ans thank you for reviews.**

* * *

"Whistler where are ya?" Chriselda questioned as she fully woke from her small nap and looked around for the grumpy old man. Then she heard some very loud music start up as well as a grinder. "Well. There's my answer," she mumbled as she made her way towards the music noticing that the grinder had stopped and someone was walking around. Walking to intercept him she noticed he was oblivious to her presence prompting her to bang her heel twice on the ground to get his attention.

"I see you found me," Whistler grumbled as he looked up from what was in his hands to find her standing before him.

"Yup. So what do ya want?"

"First off let's get some food and talk about your family," Whistler stated as he ambled towards his work station where he set down the part in his hands before heading over to where the small, makeshift, kitchen, setup was. "What sounds good to you?"

"Anything with meat," she answered as she stretched up on her toes with her arms stretched over her head and yawned exposing her fangs. "Vodka if you have any," she added as she settled back onto her heels.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinkin'," he questioned as he looked at her again.

"Legally. But there is this fun fact that my healing factor makes it practically impossible for me to become intoxicated. Also makes poisons a moot point," she stated with a grin exposing a fang as she folded herself into a sitting position on the floor while waiting for the promised food.

"All I got is whiskey. Here have a burrito" he stated as he threw a microwaved burrito at her watching as she deftly caught it before unwrapping it and digging in.

"You know… when I said something with meat… I was expecting actual meat… not beans and a sprinkle of shredded beef," she grumbled between hurried bites.

"You could be a little nicer to the guy who cured you kid," Whistler grouched as he watched her eat the burrito with the ferocity of a starving animal.

"Haven't eaten much recently. Camping season scares away all the game," she stated as she finished her burrito with a satisfied hum. "I get cranky when I haven't eaten," she mumbled as she licked her lips.

"And how long is recently? And how much is 'not much'?"

"About two decent meals and three subpar meals in the last three weeks. With an enhanced metabolism it is a real bitch to deal with. I should be given some credit for not attacking people or going primal," she stated offhandedly.

"No wonder you're so cranky," Whistler grumbled. "Well looks like I might need to stock up a little on meat here soon."

"Hey I can steal it just fine, but finding a place to stash it is always the hard part when you live in the woods. I can eat it when its gone bad but it's not preferable," she snipped as she stood up. "So what about it, got a place I can store a few slabs of meat?"

"A few slabs. How much do you eat kid?" Whistler demanded.

"More than you. I have to be able to allow my body all the energy it needs for healing, should I need it. Also with that damn bite earlier I burned through most of energy reserves."

"Okay so I have a place to put it, but what happens when your energy reserves are completely depleted?"

"Oh you don't want to see that. Besides I think that Blade's scent is about the only thing right now keeping me from going primal."

"So what exactly is going primal for you?"

"I revert to my most animalistic state. My claws and fangs become more pronounced and I tend to go crazy. Like a rabid animal almost, attacking anything that moves and eating whatever I can get my claws on," she stated as she allowed her claws and fangs to grow showing the full extent of them. "This is what you would have to contend with," she stated with some difficulty.

"Wow. Remind me to not let that happen," he stated in awe as he took in the almost two-inch-long claws that had a slight curl and the almost inch long fangs that stuck out even with her mouth closed.

"Yeah. Not a pretty sight when you're out in the middle of the woods," she stated with a chuckle as she allowed her fangs and claws to return to normal. "So if you wouldn't mind too much I think I should start something to make this place homier."

"Like what?"

"Scent marking before I leave to get the meat. Makes it easier to find and lets any others with a mutation like mine know that this is my place and not to come near it. Don't worry I just pace around and rub against a few objects. Should work for keeping vamps out as well. I am a stronger predator than them," she stated as she started pacing before walking outside.

"Okay that's not too bad. And if you can keep those vamps out that would be even better."


End file.
